


Pondering the Pensieve: One-Shots and Smutty Drabbles Abound

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in the Universe of "Another Mind Game," Pondering The Pensieve is the continuation and examination of the characters you adore. Featuring deleted scenes, extra endnotes, and a selection of sexy moments that may burn your eyes or put fire in your loins, this collection of unforgettable drabbles is the complement you need to the fanfiction you've grown to love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	1. Potter and the Pensieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during chapter six of Another Mind Game, “pressing toads,” here is a deleted scene that didn’t make it into the final work but I thought was worth sharing with y’all. It’s another look at what might have happened if Harry had gone into Snape’s Pensieve if the two of them had a slightly better understanding of each other. Also, Harry made a mistake and didn't mean to see the memory at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing Another Mind Game already? Have no fear! Here is the first of a bunch of one-shots/ deleted scenes :) 
> 
> This one's a bit more angsty than the chapter it was supposed to feature in which is why it got cut. The next chapter shall be smut so...

Harry isn’t sure if he’s still breathing. He’s just sitting on the grass of memory and letting the slightly damp ground seep into his overly large grey trousers. His hands dig into the dirt, nails scratching deeper, deeper, as though he might find answers underneath the surface of tragedy.

That man… that bully… was his father. His father was _Dudley._ No, worse than that. His father acted like _Piers Polkiss._ His father -- the man he’s been told was kind and brave and gallant -- strung up Snape because he was poor and a Slytherin and friends with his mum. For sport. His dad was the kind of person to make fun of someone and systematically humiliate them as entertainment. So was Sirius.

_God, what would have happened if I’d gone to school with them? Would my dad have made fun of me? Of Neville?_

And his mum… she was obviously reacting strongly to being spurned and being called a slur, especially in a time when muggle-borns were called mudbloods and then murdered, but still… _wasn’t she his friend?_

Well, she was also sixteen. Sixteen-year-olds can be a little impulsive and hurt easily. Harry is still fifteen. It’s understandable, sure, Ron’s gotten mad at him for less. But Ron always comes around. _Did my mum?_

He feels a hand close around his shoulders roughly and is pulled violently out of the Pensieve and thrust onto the hard stone of Snape’s office, his tailbone surely bruising. Snape is almost incandescent with rage, shaking malevolently, face drained of all color except two red spots on his cheeks.

“Having fun, Potter?” His voice is loud and harsh.

“No.” Harry can’t help but respond reflexively. 

“You are just like your father, aren’t you? I set one rule in this classroom, one rule which you flagrantly disregard despite all the courtesy I have afforded you.”

Harry is shaking, he realizes. His cheeks are wet and he rubs at his eyes angrily. “No -- that wasn’t why I went in, it wasn’t--”

Snape pushes his wand into Harry’s neck with barely suppressed intent to damage. “Wasn’t what, Potter? Disobeying me? I daresay you were. Like the swine you call your blessed dad was wont to do, gallivanting about with no inkling that other people could possibly matter.”

Harry shuts his eyes and takes a steadying breath. “It’s not that, Professor. I had -- have -- a memory I didn’t really want you to see, and I saw the Pensieve and I just thought that maybe I could --”

Snape stands back and slips his wand back into his robes. He stares down at Harry with an unreadable expression.

“You just thought you could add yours in.” His voice is flat.

“Yeah. It sounds stupid now.”

“It was. Your understanding of Penseives is nothing short of abysmal. And it is doubtful you have experienced even one thing to warrant such secrecy.” Snape pinches the bridge of his nose. “Am I to understand then that you just so happened to _fall in?_ ”

“Well, yeah.”

Snape stares for a long moment. Then, in a quiet voice, he asks, “How much did you see?”

Harry counts to ten. He knows Snape can always tell when he lies and he feels this is a moment, perhaps more than any other, where Snape deserves the truth.

“...All of it, Professor.”

Something snaps in Snape. “Out.” He commands. His voice is measured yet incredibly intense.

“What?”

“Are you deaf, Mr. Potter? Get out. Now.”

“But we have lessons and I’ve been making progress, _we’ve_ been making --”

Snape points his wand and the door flies open. “Out. Lessons are done for the day.”

Harry takes stock of Snape’s stance and the defeated rage in every bone of the man’s body.

“Alright,” Harry says softly. He picks up his things and makes it to the door. “For what it’s worth, Professor,” he sees he has Snape’s full attention, “with however much I’m like my father, I’m sorry... And with all the pieces of me I got from my mother, I -- forgive you.”

He hears Snape’s sharp intake of breath. “I expect you here tomorrow.” The door swings shut. 

He might hear a quiet, “And thank you, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James: So I was the worst  
> Lily: And I could have been better  
> James: But Snape was pretty weird, wasn't he?  
> Lily: In his own way, yes, but he was also pretty wonderful  
> James: Yeah, I can see that  
> Lily: He's more a parent than either of us got to be  
> James: I wish there was a way I could say thank you to him, you know, for being there for Harry  
> Lily: Harry says thank you enough for the both of us


	2. Harry shows Draco the Come and Go Room (rated X)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have sex! It's Harry's first time and Draco knows but it's not a big deal to either of them because virginity is way over fetishized in this culture and I will not add to it. The fact that Harry is a virgin will not be mentioned in this little chapter. They both are aware, so why talk about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing sex so it might be terrible. If it is, I won't write more. If reading sex is either inappropriate for or disturbing to you, don't read this chapter.
> 
> I'm doing this mostly because a wack load of you requested it, so here we are.
> 
> Can you tell how far I am out of my comfort zone? I hope not, lol.
> 
> This takes place during chapter thirteen, Storage Unit

Harry was on his way back to the Gryffindor common room, unsteady on his feet after learning all about his eventual destiny -- to die on a pyre as a martyr and be forgotten before ever being painted into a portrait (just like his parents,) -- only to feel his robes roughly jerked. 

Reacting slower than normal, he let out a very (un) dignified, “Wut?”

He tugged against the weight holding him back only to be pulled against a strong chest. 

“Potter,” a voice said in his ear, warm voice ghosting down and over neck. He felt goosebumps rise on his arms. “Where do you think you’re going?”

He relaxed back into the hold. Muscled arms folded over his shoulders. “Draco,” the blond in question began to shift Harry’s robe aside so he could suck at the skin at the base of his neck, “what are you -- nng -- what are you doing?”

He felt a smirk near his collar bone. “I think the question is  _ who  _ am I doing.”

Harry couldn’t help but agree but, “--No.” 

“No?” He could hear the amusement as one of Draco’s hands slid into Harry’s trousers, dipping beneath his boxers and resting on his hip, stroking the skin in maddening and carefully controlled circles. “You sure about that?”

“I mean, not here. There’s a room I know that’s good for --”

Draco nipped at his ear. “For sex?”

Harry was sure he was blushing down to the roots of his hair. “...Yes.”

Draco removed his hand from inside Harry’s trousers and slid it to the small of his back. “Well then, lead away golden-boy.”

In a very odd kind of walk (due to his erection and Draco’s arm around her shoulder and behind his back,) Harry led his boyfriend to the seventh floor, right across the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. 

“Here we are,” Harry said softly. 

Draco scoffed. “It’s a wall. A good bit of wall, I’ll give you that, but it’s still a wall.” Draco pauses then spins Harry around so that they’re face to face. “I didn’t peg you as an exhibitionist, but I can work with that.”   
  


Harry got lost for a moment looking into Draco’s face before shaking himself. “No, there’s a thing we have to do -- give me a sec.”

Draco stepped back. “Alright. Dazzle me.”

Harry paced back and forth thinking,  _ a great place for sex, a great place for sex, a great place for sex… _

An ornate wooden door with golden filigree appeared in the wall. “Here. It’s in here.”

He and Draco opened the door.

He’s not sure what he was expecting, but a pavilion on what appeared to be a beach was definitely not it. There was sand and clear blue water and the waves smelled vaguely of salt as they lapped at the shore with gentle and soothing rhythms. 

The gazebo was built of the same wood and detail as the door, soft white gauze hanging down the sides and an enormous bed underneath the shade. 

_ This room, I swear. _

Draco seemed a bit shocked dumb. 

Harry cleared his throat. “So, um, are you dazzled?”

Draco shook himself and then started laughing. “Why the fuck is this part of the school? Is the water even real? What the fuck?”

“It’s the room of requirement. You think of what you need and it appears.”

Draco nodded. “A come and go room, huh? That makes more sense, then. Fascinating. I imagine this is where your little club meets during the school year. I’m joining that, by the way.”

Harry made his way to the pavilion. “Um yeah, this is where we meet. You’re taking this room with surprisingly little reaction.”

Draco took off his tie in one smooth motion. “What, did you expect me to squeal like a common muggle-born? Hogwarts is hardly the first place to have a room like this. Black Manor has one, and so does the Malfoy Estate in Luxembourg.”

“Oh,” Harry said. Draco came up in front of him and pushed him onto the bed.

“Yes, oh.” He tugged off Harry's robes and then his shirt. “So tell me, what is it that you were asking for that we ended up on a beach?”

Harry bit his lip and Draco tracked the movement with dark eyes. Recovering a bit of his spirit, Harry rolled his hip up into Draco and winked, “I asked for a great place to have sex.”

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips, tongue stroking his bottom lip and asking for entrance. Harry gasped and Draco swallowed the noise, going deeper into Harry’s mouth, and vanishing his clothes and Harry’s pants in the process.   
  


He pulled back inserting a finger into Harry’s mouth which the Gryffindor began to suck. “I’d say this qualifies,” Draco said with a gruff voice. Harry could feel Draco’s erection digging into his hip and he angled himself so that he could roll against it. 

Draco moaned and encouraged, Harry kept going. The pressure was just right and he felt his orgasm rising but then Draco removed his spit stained fingered from Harry’s mouth and pinned Harry’s hips down to the mattress. 

“Oh no, love, we don’t want this to be over too soon.”

Harry writhed against the hands. “I could go again, no worries. Sometimes that’s alright.”

  
  
Draco pushed down harder. “Settle,” he said voice strong and deep, “good things come to those who wait.”   


He pressed open-mouthed kisses all down Harry’s chest, following the treasure trail of sparse black hairs to the boy’s cock, licking the underside of his penis and then fondlings one of his balls."

  
The pleasure was ebbing and flowing with little crests, keeping Harry on the edge of coming without crossing over. 

“C’mon, give it to me, please -- please Draco,” he begged.

“You can do it love, be good for me,” Draco murmured. He muttered a spell and Harry felt his insides begin to drip. As Draco swallowed down around Harry’s length, he inserted a long finger into Harry’s asshole. 

“Oh, that’s -- oh.” Draco was pushing against a spot that made Harry see sparks. A second finger soon joined, stretching and massaging. 

“Like that, do you?” Draco said as he added a third and Harry’s toes curled. 

“You know I do, prat, c’mon, c’mon I need it, need  _ you--” _

Draco withdrew and Harry almost complained about the loss, but then in one smooth motion, Draco pushed in, bottoming out violently fast. 

Harry almost choked, stars exploding behind his eyes. “Oh my god, this is, mm, Draco --” 

Draco leaned down, forearms caging Harry’s head, and kissed him senseless as he thrust in, each push carefully positioned to hit the smaller boy’s prostate. 

Harry started moving his hips in time to Draco’s thrusts, chasing the pleasure. 

He felt the orgasm rising but it wasn’t quite enough so he broke the kiss and mewled, voice absolutely wrecked, “It’s not enough, please, help, Draco, please.”   
  


Draco sucked a hickey onto Harry’s chest and then nipped at one nipple. “Shh, I’ll give you what you need.”   
  


A large hand wrapped around Harry’s dick, slowly -- too slowly -- stroking. It was maddening but good, so  _ good,  _ and in a few moments, Harry felt himself tipping over. 

“I’m gonna come, Draco, I’m gonna -- ahh,” Harry’s back arched as coated Draco’s hands in white, his own mind blanking out as a feeling of warmth spread from the top of his head down his spine and to his toes, his body convulsing in pleasure. 

“That’s it, you’re so beautiful, Harry, so good for me.”

He felt floaty in the most wonderful way as Draco gave him fingers to suck and went chasing his own pleasure, Harry left oversensitive during the onslaught. 

  
He watched as Draco’s face grew flushed and his molten silver eyes widened.

Harry wiggled, “Give me your come, I want it, come on, come for me.”

  
  
Draco shuddered and Harry felt warmth inside him and dribbling down his sides. Draco collapsed forwards, smothering Harry with the most delightful weight and nuzzling at his neck. 

“You’re perfect, do you know that?”

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s head. “I think you’re describing yourself.”

Draco pulled out and then cuddled up behind Harry as the big spoon. “No, I was talking about you, I would know.”

Harry felt his eyes shutting, pleasure still coursing through his veins and thoroughly content. The sky changed around them, blue giving way to a  sunset, warm oranges, and pinks streaking across the conjured clouds. 

“I think I should go back to Gryffindor Tower. They’ll worry about me.”

Draco’s arms tightened. “Just stay here with me tonight.”

Harry closed his eyes. “Alright," he settled more deeply into the cushions and let Draco's weight protect him from the nightmare of his life, "Just for tonight.” The sun dipped beneath the clear water and the sky darkened, bright stars shining overhead. He fell asleep to Draco's measured breaths and the melodic sound of waves breaking against the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the Slytherin common room
> 
> Vincent: Where's Draco?  
> Craig: He's not here?  
> Millicent: Well, where's Potter?  
> Tracey: Shut up about him, will you? Draco's not here so we don't have to keep hearing about fucking Potter.  
> Blaise: Bet you ten galleons that Draco's fucking Potter right now.  
> Theo: No dice.  
> Daphne: It's always fucking Potter.


End file.
